Ziggerzank
' Ziggerzank' (zwany też Ziggertank) jest pół-bossem pojawiającym się we wszystkich grach serii "Patapon".thumb|Ziggerzank: wersja z "Patapon 3" Opis Ziggerzank to potężny czołg, wybudowany przez Zigotonów za sprawą istot z Zaświatów. Powstał, gdy Zigotońska królowa Kharma zawarła pakt z demonem. Raczej nie został wybudowany przez same demony, ale za ich wskazówkami, bo swą budową przypomina budowle Zigotonów. Możliwe, że jego pomysłodawcami byli Akumaponi, bo swą budową przypomina inne maszyny Zaświatów przysłane przez Akumaponów jakimi były Zugagang, Kanogias i prawdopodobnie Ganodias. Początkowo jest używany przeciwko Pataponom, jednak jego kolejne wersje służą do pomagania im w oblężeniach.thumb|Zniszczony wrak Ziggerzanka Wygląd Patapon i Patapon 2:DonChaka Środek Ziggerzanka stanowi platforma, stojąca na trzech kolczastych kołach. Najmniejsze jest pośrodku, nieco większe z tyłu, a największe, pokryte kolcami, przyczepione jest z przodu platformy. Nad przednim kołem wznosi się mała wieżyczka, z której przodu wystaje błotnik i wyrzutnie harpunów, a na szczycie znajduje się armata, a razem z nią platforma dla strzelca i drabina. Nad tylnym kołem wznosi się silnik, z którego wychodzi rozszerzony na końcu komin. Całość ma czarną barwę, przyozdobioną czerwonymi wzorami.thumb|Ulepszony Ziggerzank na Sawannie Zazdrosnych Oczu Patapon 3 W tej części Ziggerzank wygląda znacznie bardziej futurystycznie; wieża stoi na czterech podporach, zamiast wyrzutni harpunów i armaty wystaje działo laserowe, złożone z kilku emiterów. Strzelec jest lepiej zasłonięty, a wieża grubsza i pozbawiona błotnika. Wygląda jak połączenie Ziggerzanka i Orgu. Możliwe, żo został wybudowany z resztek Superbroni. Może to potwierdzić fakt, że został wybudowany na rozkaz Krukolca, który dużo wiedział o Superbroni Org.thumb|Spiderton i Beetleton obok Ziggerzanka Historia "Patapon" Po raz pierwszy Ziggerzanka spotykamy jako przeciwnikia. Dowodzi nim Zigotoński generał, Spiderton. Nowa broń wyraźnie mu się spodobała. Nie wystawia żadnych żołnierzy, poza sobą i czołgiem. Ten duet broni centrum Zigotońskiego terytorium przed przebijającymi się przez ten teren Pataponami. Musimy się znimi zmierzyć w misji Across Enemy Territory. Gdy zaczęła się walka, wmieszał się też kolega Spidertona, czyli generał Beetleton. Ostatecznie Ziggerzank został zniszczony, co spowodowało ucieczkę Beetletona i desperację Spidertona, który zginął.thumb|Ziggerzank wraz z Pataponami oblegający Karmeńską fortecę "Patapon 2" W "Patapon 2" Ziggerzank zostaje odbudowany przez Zigotonów i przysłany Pataponom jako wsparcie. Prawdopodobnie jego odbudowę rozpoczeto od momentu zawarcia sojuszu między Pataponami a Zigotonami podczas wojny przeciwko Karmenom. Gdy Patapony odebrały katapultę i ruszyły do oblężenia Bramy Sokshi przybył też Ziggerzank. Następuje to w misji Parabola of Hope. Połączenie sił tych armii pozwala Pataponom zniszczyć fortecę. Potem, gdy powtarzamy tą misję na wyższym poziomie lub w Paraget czołg się nie pojawia.thumb|Ekipa Uberherosa obok Ziggerzanku "Patapon 3" W "Patapon 3" Ziggerzank pojawia się w swojej nowszej wersji; zostaje przysłany na rozkaz tajemniczego dowódcy, by Zigotoni wsparli Pataponów. Unowocześniony pojawia się na Sawannie Zazdrosnych Oczu, w misji Śliskoszept Uwielbia Armaty. Jego pomoc znacznie ułatwia Pataponom zniszczenie fortecy Kościulców, wybudowanej za sprawą Śliskoszepta. thumb|Ziggerzank w napisach końcowych Może się jednak zdażyć, że Ziggerzank nam nie pomoże. Pojawi się tylko, jeśli prawidłowo porozmawialiśmy z Krukolcem po poprzedniej misji fabularnej. Jeśli nie zgodziliśmy się z nim i odszedł wściekły, Zigotoni nam nie pomogą. Jednak, nawet jeśli Ziggerzank nie przybędzie, ujrzymy go w napisach końcowych. Taktyka *W "Patapon 3" Ziggerzank w przeciwieństwie do tego, co niektórzy sądzą nie jest niezniszczalny. Najlepiej można to zauważyć gdy wjedzie w wybuch Salamandry. W przypadku jego znacznego uszkodzenia pojawią się takie wybuchy, jak w przypadku Superbroni Org. Od czasu do czasu lekko się cofa, ale nas nie opuści. *W "Patapon 2" Ziggerzank służy przede wszystkim do bronienia naszej armii i katapulty przed piechotą i atakami wroga. **Najlepiej skorzystamy z jego pomocy, jesli nasz Hatapon stanie tuż za nim. **Czołg może zostać zniszczony przez Karmenów, ale potrzeba do tego naprawdę dużo czasu i obrażeń. Nie musimy się zbytnio obawiać o jego bezpieczeństwo. *Ziggerzank jest niewrażliwy na Efekty Statusu (za wyjątkiem Podpalenia), zatem, gdy idziemy z nim walczyć zabieranie broni od Efektów Statusu jest nieopłacalne. *W Patapon przywołanie Cudu Trzęsienia Ziemi uniemożliwia mu ataki na czas trwania. *Tak jak budynki, Ziggerzank otrzymuje zwiększone obrażenia od broni obuchowej (młotów). **Dekapony są przeciw niemu bardzo skuteczne. *W "Patapon" Ziggerzank prawie w ogóle się nie porusza. Dopiero w następnych częściach staje się moblny. Nie musimy się obawiać, że będzie nam uciekał, więc możemy wystawić przeciwko niemu powolnych żołnierzy. *Ziggerzank swoje ataki przygotowuje bardzo krótko. Nie mamy raczej czasu na reakcję, więc lepiej atakować niż się bronić w ostatnim momencie. I tak będzie za późno, a jego ataki nie są zbyt silne. **Swoją siłę pokłada w wytrzymałości.thumb|Ziggerzank wystrzeliwujący kulę z armatki Ataki Bombardowanie (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon" i "Patapon 2") Zigoton na wieżyczce czołgu zawoła "Take this!" ("A masz!"), po czym wystzeli z armaty kulę, która po chwili spadnie na naszą armię. Kula zdaje niskie obrażenia, Odrzuca, Podpala i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Ataku tego możemy uniknąć piosenką ChakaChaka, ale, jeśli stoimy daleko od czołgu, możemy uratować się piosenką PonPata. Jeśli stoimy blisko niego, istnieje szansa, że pocisk przeleci nad naszą armią.thumb|Ziggerzank szykujący się do ataku Oszczepami (po prawej atak) Wystrzał Oszczepów (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon" i "Patapon 2") Z wieży Ziggerzanku wysuną się dwa groty harpunów, po czym wystrzeli owe oszczepy. Zadadzą one niskie orażenia oraz Uśpią. Ataku tego możemy uniknąć dowolną piosenką obronną. Rozoranie (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w "Patapon" i "Patapon 2") Gdy Ziggerzank się porusza, jego kolczaste koło zadaje niskie obrażenia jednostkom tuż przed nim. Przez cały czas działania otrzymać możemy średnie obrażenia. Ataku tego możemy uniknąć dowolną piosenką obronną, lub po prostu nie stojąc tuż przed kołem. Energetyczna Salwa (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon 3")thumb|Ziggerzank szykuje się do oddania Energetycznej Salwy (po prawej atak) Ziggerznak pochyli lufę, w której zacznie pojawiać się kula energii, po czym wystrzeli pocisk, który uderzając w cel zada średnie obrażenia, Podpali i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Potrafi tak strzelić na dość daleką odległość, likwidując oddział wrogiej piechoty.thumb|Ziggerzank atakujący laserem Porażenie (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon 3") Ziggerzank pochyli lufę, po czym zacznie razić ziemię przed sobą wiązką promienia. Atak ten zadaje wysokie obrażenia na małym terenie i Podpala. Z reguły używa go po zbliżeniu się i przed odwrotem. Najczęściej atakuje nim budynki. Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Pół-bossowie Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Maszyny Kategoria:Wrogowie